earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
T'Challa
T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther, is a Mutant Human superhero from Earth. Born to former Black Panther and King of Wakanda T'Chaka and his beloved wife N'Yami, T'Challa was destined to become the next Black Panther and King of Wakanda as well. However, due to the Invasion of Wakanda by ICON and it's supreme leader Geoffrey Sydenham alongside his army of superhuman Nazis. T'Chaka was killed and Wakanda had fallen into ICON's grasp with Geoffrey Sydenham taking the position of King of Wakanda. T'Challa's elder adoptive brother, Hunter, who later became known as White Wolf. Would escape the invasion with a young T'Challa and flee to America where they encountered Lex Luthor. The two would then be taken in by Lex Luthor and LutherCorp were they would be taken care of, raised, and trained into supersoldiers. He would end up becoming the superhero Black Panther of Metropolis, New York. History Early Life and Wakanda's Downfall T'Challa was born to Wakandan King T'Chaka and Wakandan Queen N'Yami. His mother N'Yami died in childbirth, leaving his older adoptive brother Hunter to blame him for that. He was to live a normal and tranquil life and be raised into becoming a mature and fitting King of Wakanda to lead his nation to prosperity and further technological advancement. However, ICON, a superhuman Nazi group led by Undersecretary Geoffrey Sydenham had been spying on Wakanda for some time and wished to take control of it due to it's Vibranium. During ICON's spies' exploits, they discovered that T'Challa was a mutant and that abducting him at a young age would be not only beneficial to them but would also harm King T'Chaka. They proceeded with kidnapping a young T'Challa and later invaded Wakanda and proposing a deal. They would give T'Challa back to his family unharmed however they would all have to leave Wakanda forever and hand it over to Geoffrey Sydenham and the rest of ICON's forces. Refusing to waver, T'Chaka transformed into the Black Panther and attacked Geoffrey and ICON alongside the rest of Wakanda and it's warriors. This major event and battle later became known as the Invasion of Wakanda. Hunter, T'Challa's adoptive brother, revealed himself to be a mutant as well and he was capable of rescuing his younger brother T'Challa before he could be harmed by Geoffrey and his men. Their father T'Chaka informed him that they had to flee and find help elsewhere in America. As T'Chaka had previously established some bonds of friendship with American superheroes. Hunter complied and with his mutant abilities was capable of escaping Wakanda. He later arrived in another African country, snuck abord a departing plane to America, and fled Africa and made his way to America. Arrival in America and Meeting Lex Luthor Once they had arrived, Hunter snuck out of the plane's storage with T'Challa but they were discovered by the airport's security. The security pursued them and intended to take them into custody but Hunter used his intangible mutant abilities to escape being caught once again. When the security realized that they were mutants, some panic was created across the entire city, which ended up being Metropolis. Eventually, the two brothers were exhausted and decided to allow themselves to be arrested. Little did they know that one of the most wealthy and famous people in the world had become aware of what was transpiring in the city. Alexander Joseph Luthor, known as Lex Luthor, was an incredibly weathly and successful businessman who had to come to dominate and control every media corporationa and obtain even some form of law enforcement status in Metropolis. He was a well-known philantropist, who had spent the majority of his life using his wealth to benefit and improve the lives of others. He had learned of the existence of T'Challa and Hunter through the news and decided that he wanted to help. He went to the local police station and requested an audience with the two boys. Initially, Hunter didn't trust Lex and had no idea what he was planning. But upon Lex informing Hunter that he knew a lot more about mutants and superhumans than he did and that he knew about what had happened in Wakanda due to information retrieved from his spies. Hunter decided to trust Lex and Lex bailed Hunter and T'Challa out. Afterwards, he told them that he would do whatever he could to help Wakanda's situation and for the time being they could stay at Luther's Manor. Enrollment into the Luther Millennial Project Eventually, Hunter became impatient with Lex Luthor's inability to quickly save Wakanda. Lex informed Hunter that Wakanda had been completely taken over by ICON and the only way to save it would be to request the aid of other superheroes. However, many heroes were already busy and during this time there wasn't that many of them. However, Luther believed that the best way to save Wakanda was for the boys to become the heroes that Wakanda needed themselves. Thus, he told them about the new Luther Millennial Project which was created with the assistance of actual heroes who had the goal of training a new generation of young people into the world's next heroes. Both Hunter and T'Challa were onboard with the idea and together they entered the project and continued to live with Luther until they were capable of liberating Wakanda themselves. Welcome to the Millennial Project TBA Graduation TBA Liberation of Wakanda TBA Personality Initially, T'Challa was an incredibly optimistic, upbeat, and joyful person when he was only a child. He usually looked at the positive side of things and was almost always happy. He enjoyed playing with his friends, practicing martial arts, playing with weapons, and being active in general. After the Invasion of Wakanda, T'Challa became cold, a bit anti-social, and darker. His personality had become more calm, collected, and serious. He focused primarily on training for long periods of time every day in order to hone his skills so that he could become powerful enough to take down and defeat Geoffrey Sydenham and ICON. He obtained a one-track mind and after going on countless missions during his years as a member of LutherCorp's Millenial Project he was further hardened as a person. He began viewing life as a constant struggle due to the constant missions and tasks he had faced. That it was an neverending war for improvement and betterment; believing that no matter what there was always problems or milestones to overcome and achieve. Liberating Wakanda was only one of them, but among the most important. Once Wakanda is liberated, he plans to have it make a name for itself and lead it to economic and technological propserity. Overall, T'Challa can be described as a very calm, wise, intellectual, and compassionate individual who although comes off as cold sometimes; retains a strong sense of humanity and wishes to help better and improve the life of others. Wishing to see his people freed and happy again like when he was a child, and establish a phenomenal and prosperous city that will become a thriving nation that can defend itself from almost any threat so that Wakanda will never fall again. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lupine Mutant Physiology: '''T'Challa is a lupine mutant possessing a number of superhuman physical abilities. Ranging from superhuman strength, speed, durability, senses, intangibility, and even zoopathy. **'Superhuman Strength': T'Challa has demonstrated exceptional feats of strength like wrestling down a Rhino and breaking its neck, knocking out a Polar Bear, stopping a Elephant's charge, sending other superhumans flying with a kick despite his opponent's superhuman durability, destroying a water mill by bracing himself on the ground and flexing his muscles, even killing a T-Rex dinosaur while using a palm tree as a catapult while in a weakened state. At peak capacity he is capable of lifting up to 7 tons, but due to his superhuman healing and panther suit he can lift even more. **'Superhuman Speed': T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 70 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. **'Superhuman Durability': T'Challa's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than normal humans and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. **'Superhuman Stamina:' T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at a superhuman level enabling him to hold breath for 9 minutes under water.. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for dozens of hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. **'Superhuman Healing': T'Challa's is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, weather climates, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases **'Superhuman Senses': T'Challa can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. T'Challa's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. T'Challa can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. **'Superhuman Reflexes': T'Challa's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, dodge bullets from machine guns and sniper rifles. **'Superhuman Agility': T'Challa's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats in the world. **'Intangibility: T'Challa possess the ability to phase through physical objects at will. **'''Zoopathy: T'Challa has the ability to mentally communicate and control animals. This ability works best on panthers, but can be used on all animals. **'Telepathic Resistance: '''Due Lex Luthor's implanted mental blocks, T'Challa's mind is immune to telepathic and psionic powers. Abilities '''Super-Genius Class Intelligence': T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against even the most exceptional opponents. *'Weapons Master:' The Panther has mastered all known weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. *'Expert Marksman:' He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician and strategist who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Multilingual: T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry quite quickly. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Among his greatest achievements is the creation of Reverbium. Paraphernalia Equipment Black Panther Suit: With the assistance of Luthor Technologies, T'Challa has created his own Black Panther Suit in his ancestors' image. This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, it can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, the lenses also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features: *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh:' The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it can even withstand blows from beings with incredible super strength. *'Magnetized Gloves and Boots:' The gloves and boots on Panther's suit can act as magnets, allowing him to attach too, climb up, or walk up multiple surfaces. *'Anti-Metal Claws': The claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular and atomic level.The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles that can be directed with remote-controlled finger movements. *'Energy-Dampening Boots:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also be used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car from hitting him by using the Vibranium in his boots. *'Cloaking Technology:' The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. *'Teleportation Device: '''T'Challa has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear. The range is not known as of this moment. *'Reverbium Shield:' T'Challa has access to a small shield made of Reverbium that amplifies the force of incoming blows and redirects them back with even more force. It is essentially the opposite of Vibranium, as while Vibranium absorbs and negates, Reverbium amplifies and fires. The shield is usually attached to the left side of his Sky-Cycle and can be summoned upon mental command. *'Anti-Metal Vibranium Energy Daggers:' T'Challa's energy daggers are made of Antarctic Vibranium. They have an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. Transportation '''Sky-Cycle': T'Challa primarily travels with his advanced Sky-Cycle. The vehicile can be entirely voice-operated making it easier for T'Challa to engage in combat while riding it. The Sky-Cycle is systematically linked to his suit, so by opening up a small compartment on his right arm and inputting a short code the cycle will be summoned to T'Challa's location. Trivia TBA Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters